Skystrike
Skystrike is a small, sleek, light blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes, short fur, long legs, and large paws. Personality Skystrike is a tough, loyal she-cat. She is intelligent, and rather wise. She can be serious, but loves spending time with family, and is willing to run around and have fun with a friend or relative. She will be friendly to others if they are nice to her, but she won't take anyone's foxdung. Skystrike will attempt to reason with another cat before using her claws if possible, like on a border patrol, but she won't hesitate to fight for her clanmates. She prioritizes her family, and doesn't dwell on those lost. Not because she doesn't care, but she just tries not to let it get her down and stay level-headed, and tries to remain strong even in the darkest of times and continue with duties. She knows that life goes on, and doesn't give herself enough time to grieve. Skystrike, when anxious, tends to hold her feelings back from others, and let her fears bubble up inside her. If a cat catches her during a period where she is worried about something, she is likely to snap at them. She might hiss at them, or say something she doesn't mean. Normally, she is very serious and strict but kind, and can have a good sense of humor if you're close to her. She enjoys the company of others, but also sometimes just needs time to herself, She is hard-working, dedicated, courageous, and fierce, and always tried to keep a level head. History Skykit was born to Shadowstreak and Bluewhisker of Fieldclan, alongside her two brothers, Badgerkit and Emberkit, and her sister Moonkit. Emberkit was stillborn, but Skykit, Moonkit, and Badgerkit were all healthy and strong, fighting fiercely over the best nursing spot from the moment they entered the world. Like most kittens, the three would often be found running and playing together, or seeking new ways to get into trouble. They once, at around five moons old, snuck out of camp while their mother left them with a sitter for a few minutes to get some fresh air. They confidently explored the grand, expansive territory by themselves, fur bristling with excitement. It wasn't long before the three were separated, all going after a different sight, scent, or sound. Skykit happily tried to sneak up on a sparrow, before running after the scared bird, which flew past her claws. Dejected, Skykit headed back to where she had separated from her siblings, surprised when she couldn't find them. After looking around, the young cat tried to follow her brother's scent, quickly getting distracted or confused by other cats' scents mingling with his, and the wind blowing the scent elsewhere. To top it all off, it had begun raining. Confused and lost, Skykit hunkered down, fur fluffed against the biting winds and fat raindrops, suddenly terrified in a world that seemed so large without her littermates. When word got around camp of their disaappearance, patrols went out to retrieve the kittens, and Skykit was the only one who returned, drenched and shivering from the icy rain. Her siblings had both left the territory, and patrols had lost their scents through the downpour, which only got heavier as the patrols went on. Her apprenticeship was almost delayed, and she would have fully accepted any punishment given, but it wasn't. The leader must have thought that she had already beaten herself enough over it, and they were right. A moon after the trio had snuck out, Skykit had to attend her apprentice ceremony by herself, a sickening reminder of what happened to her siblings. She should have stopped them... but no, she had gone so willingly. She hated herself for it. But a couple moons later, Moonkit returned to her clan as though nothing had happened. She bounded in at the side of a strange new tom, who reeked of twolegs... Both of them did. Upon seeing Skypaw, Moonkit raced over, happily tackling her, and introducing her and Malcolm. Skypaw stared in shock for a moment, but very quickly returned her sister's excited greeting, erupting in a purr. The two quickly broke out into a play fight, until Shadowstreak and Bluewhisker came and greeted her as well, too happy to see that she was alive and unharmed to be angry at her for sneaking out. No one noticed the strange cat who accompanied their lost kitten, Malcolm. It was another moon until Moonkit received her apprentice name, along with Malcolm, who became Cloudpaw. She and Skypaw rarely trained together, seeing as Skypaw was about two moons ahead of her in training, but Skypaw made sure to always share prey she caught with her sister, who hadn't changed a bit since she disappeared. She found that she wasn't as close to Moonkit as she had been, but she wasn't going to quit trying to regain that bond. Skypaw enjoyed training with her mentor, and caught on quickly to new hunting and fighting techniques due to her sharp observational skills. She was great with her speed and accuracy, and her large paws gave her an advantage, with weight and strength being spread over a larger area when stalking or fighting. Skypaw recieved her warrior name, Skystrike, after her speed and precision when hunting. She felt pride swell in her chest, which she puffed out, head held high, as the clan, and especially her parents, cheered her new name. She felt a twinge of sadness when her gaze rested upon Moonpaw, who she wished could be up with her. Skystrike quickly adapted to the life of a warrior, welcomed by her clanmates. With her new title came new friends, including a white tom named Lightningheart. Three moons later, Moonfur joined her in the warriors den, and then very quickly moved out once again to join the queens in the nursery, already pregnant with Cloudshade's kits. While speaking to Moonfur, whom she shared a thrush, a dark grey-and-white tom padded into camp with a patrol. As his scent was carried on the wind, Skystrike sat up, licking her whiskers clean of blood. Watching the stranger, she padded up to him cautiously, feeling an odd sense of deja vu. Where had she seen this cat before? "Badger,,kit...?" She mewed after a moment, hardly aware that she spoke his name. Her brother was back; what did she say to this full-grown tom, whom she hadn't so much as seen in seasons? Moonfur shoved past the clan and Skystrike, practically pouncing on her brother after recognizing him, still as excitable as a kitten. The clan quizzed the grey tom cat, while Skystrike waited patiently for her own chance to meet back up with her brother, who went by Badger now. He certainly wasn't a kitten anymore. She padded up to him, and said hello, unsure what else to say to him. She still blamed herself for the disappearance of both her littermates; they could have died. Moonfur had run into a friendly twoleg, who easily could have killed her, and Badger had been who-knows-where for seasons. He could have been mauled by a fox, or even his namesake! A monster or a twoleg could have gotten him. "I'm so sorry..." She soon ended up with her muzzle buried in Badger's fur. She was so, so happy to see him again. She was certain that he was dead by now, and it took everything she had not to cry out an apology and make a fool of herself to this cat, who she didn't even know anymore. Her parents soon joined her, having quite literally dropped the freshly-killed prey they had been hauling into camp, just as shocked and excited to have him back. Shadowstreak's purr probably could have been felt all the way across the territories in Caveclan camp. ------ When Moonfur's kittens were born, Skystrike couldn't help but worry about them, She loved Moonfur, but the silver spotted she-cat often acted like a kitten just out of the nursery herself. She was always full of energy, and Skystrike had never heard her raise her voice to anyone. Even when she was yelled at, Moonfur would be sad about it and avoid whoever she was in trouble with for only a short while before acting as though nothing had happened. While Moonfur was pregnant, the Red Fang's Pack attacked Fieldclan. Skystrike's parents died at each others' sides in the attack, leaving Skystrike grieving, though she had tried to hold it inside to be strong for her clan. She wasn't the only one who lost loved ones, and someone had to provide while some cats were too shaken to hunt properly (though she certainly wasn't the only, or even one of only a few, who could do so- she just views it like she has to compensate to make sure she's fully fulfilling her duty as a warrior and member of the clan). Lucky for Skystrike, the fight gave her the chance to properly bond with Lightningstrike, who had fought beside her during the battle. The tom could see past her protective barrier, and tried to help her out. The two soon became friends, which might not have happened if it wasn't for this incident, since they had somehow not spoken much before it. When Moonfur's kits were born, Skystrike couldn't help but feel her heart swell seeing how well her sister cared for them from the start, which she hadn't expected. She could see the pure joy and love in Moonfur's bright eyes, and couldn't help but feel that Moonfur would prove to be a wonderful mother to her two kittens, Sagekit and Shadowkit (named after his grandmother). Skystrike watched as the kittens grew, surprised when Moonfur always seemed to have the energy to play with them, unlike most other queens. Moonfur was never strict, which had some negative points, but luckily she had Cloudshade, and even Badger, for that. Skystrike often found herself watching the kittens, however, because Moonfur did often leave camp to hunt, and Cloudshade wasn't always available to watch them instead. Skystrike didn't mind watching them, but she did wonder why Moonfur ever had kittens if she wasn't going to stay in the nursery with them. Then again, Skystrike had no idea what it was like to be a queen- her own mother had been an excellent one, but even she had left sometimes. Skystrike doubted that she'd ever have kits of her own- she loved kittens, but hated the thought of being stuck in the nursery for so long. More than that, though, she hated the idea of the clan taking care of her while she remained idle and unable to help them patrol borders and provide food. When Sagekit died that leaf-bare, Skystrike felt her stomach sink, and grieved just as much as a mother would, though she held back her tears and put on a strong façade during the vigil and after. Moonfur cried over her daughter, and Shadowkit didn't understand why his sister wouldn't wake up. Skystrike had wrapped her nephew with her tail and rasped her tongue over his kit-fluff in attempts to soothe him afterward. Shadowkit proved to be a very wild, playful kitten like his mother as he grew up. He was ambitious and confident, and would often attack Skystrike, Badger- now Badgerclaw- or other warriors and declare them as evil cats who needed to get through him if they intended to harm his family. Skystrike felt proud watching him grow, as though he was her own son. ------ Many seasons later, after Shadowkit had recieved his warrior name, Shadowclaw, a dog was found on the territory by a patrol, of which Moonfur had been a part of. By the time a runner had reached camp to get backup, Moonfur had received a fatal bite. Skystrike frequently saw Moonfur as childish, immature, and, at times, irritating, but now that she was gone, Skystrike felt as though a chunk had been torn from her heart. The silver she-cat had always been youthful at heart, and tried to cheer up everyone around her. It was easy to lose your temper at her antics sometimes, but she was, in the end, a cat that no one could really hate- at least, Skystrike didn't think so. She emotionally shut herself away from other cats for a while, but soon managed to gather her wits enough to return life almost to normal, thanks to Lightningheart's friendship. By the time of the next gathering, two moons after her sister's death, Skystrike had adapted to life without her. She made it to the gathering, and reflected back to her sister, smiling as she imagined Moonfur watching over them, and pestering the grumpy Forestclan cats in attempts to get them to smile. As of now, Skystrike is enjoying her life, hanging out with her friends and Badgerfang whenever she can. She loves running and feeling the wind blowing through her fur, especially under a clear night sky. Not everything is perfect of course, but things are peaceful for the moment. Runningbrook, Lightningheart, Badgerfang, and any unnamed cats make life worth living. And Skystrike will never cease to be amused by Shadowclaw, who refuses to give up, and will try anything to make another cat smile. His ambition, lack of foresight, and confident, youthful nature makes it difficult to keep a sour mood. •At some point, she was also a member of a large Fieldclan patrol to find a cure to a plague brought upon their clan by foxes. This was most likely after the attack that killed her parents, though I'm Trivia Skystrike was formerly played by Frostfeather1, but it now played by Shadowed Soul Among Flames (Shadow). Skystrike is the only one of the family, besides her father and nephew, who haven't had any recalled moments of being Mary-sues. Skystrike and Badgerfang are the most genetically accurate of the four littermates, unintentionally, with Moonfur and Emberkit far from it. If Skystrike were to become mates with Lightningheart, their ship names would be LightningSky and Lightningstrike.￼ Some of the best, if you ask me. Category:FieldClan Cats Category:Warriors